mopeiofandomcom-20200223-history
Sea-horse
UPGRADED to SEA HORSE! An agile hunter! The Sea-horse is the 4th Animals in Mope.io, and the ocean equivalent of the Mole and Seal. Technical The Sea-horse: * Upgrades from either the Crab, Pig or Penguin at 450 XP. * Has a maximum XP of 1k, at which point it turns into a Squid, Deer or Reindeer. * Can hide in large Hiding Holes, Whirlpools, Berry Bushes and Plankton Bushes. * Can eat all animals below it, Plankton, Mushrooms , and Berries. * Can be eaten by all higher animals up to Croc and their equivalents. * Has an extra boost ability like the Trout and Cheetah. Appearance The Sea-horse is small, even for its rank, being smaller than even its land counterpart. Its body is a vivid yellow-green, similar to the colors of the Kraken, and it has a row of four spines that come in a darker shade of green. Unlike many animals, the Sea-horse has a curled tail, and you can even see that it has a small fin on one of the sides. Because of its long proboscis, the Seahorse is adept at biting tails and is a formidable animal - to prey and predator alike. Strategy Try to find a Healing Stone, as they will give you XP VERY quickly. If there are predators around, dive under it so you can avoid them and get XP. If there isn't a Healing Stone around, make do with seaweed. It will give you plenty of XP too. Try to find a shark. They cannot kill you and their meat are easy XP. Follow them secretly, but not openly, as they will shake you if you are annoying. When they use their ability on something, eat the meat, and that should level you up easily. This strategy is shared from shrimp to sea-horse. When you see prey, go towards them. Shrimps, mice, rabbits, and pigs in water are easy targets. Trouts have the same ability as you and might run away successfully. Crabs are the hardest to kill as they can climb hills in water and use their ability. When you see a predator, run away as fast as possible. Use your ability as no other predators have that ability and you should be able to escape easily. However, being targetted is very rare, as you have almost zero XP. Gallery Seahorse.png|Original appearance. Seahorse With Hills.png|The seahorse wandering in a hilly place. smallestseahorse.jpg|a small seahorse with a Squid. Trivia * The Sea-horse was added in the November 28th update, along with three other animals. * It is the only animal added in the November 28th Update not to have an ability (Stingray had a sting ability, Jellyfish had stinging tentacles and Turtle could hide in its shell). * Is sometimes known as the "mini croc" because it looks very similar to the croc. * On March 24 It was swapped with Squid. * The description is messing the hyphen in between 'Sea' and 'horse'. * Before its boost was added, the upgrade text seemed to hint at its ability, which is speed-related. pl:Konik Morski Category:Animals Category:Ocean Category:Formatted Category:Mope.io Category:Early-Game Animals Category:Ocean Animals Category:Fish